


The Unwanted Healing

by Alaeryel



Category: Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaeryel/pseuds/Alaeryel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman finds herself running from 2 years of captivity and horror unimaginable and then from orcs near the Golden Wood while being watched by its Guardians.  As she recovers from injuries both visible and invisible, she is forced to face her past and look to the future as she learns who and what she truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains some very dark and unimaginable tortures/rapes to various ages. I will post a warning at the beginning of any chapter that contains such content. If you are sensitive please skip. These scenes were taken from some of my own personal experiences and twisted to meet my purpose of one character's survival.

 

As the stranger ran across the vast plain, the grass reached her knees. As she continued towards the distant tree-line, she was watched by the Guardians of the Golden Wood. Some watched from the trees while others were amongst the trunks, all of them hidden from even the keenest eyes. It appeared as if she were running for her life. They saw the fear on her face and she tightly clutched a small bundle in her arms.

‘Not too much further. Don’t let me fall; please gods, let me make it. Too tired, not much further; just keep moving, it will be alright,’ she told herself, over and over, as she tried to bolster her determination.

The wardens in the trees had their arrows notched, ready for Haldir’s orders, as Rumil walked up to the hardened March Warden.

"We are ready and await your orders March Warden. Haldir, you know that is a female, don’t you?" Rumil asked.

"I am not blind Rumil," Haldir answered him.

"Would you really shoot a female?" Rumil asked, fearing the answer.

"Only if I had to brother," Haldir answered cooly. "You know none are allowed entry in the Golden Wood...especially mortals."

They both turned back to watch the stranger. Rumil hoped she would not venture too close; they were prepared to protect their land. Finally as no danger was sensed, the March Warden sent the guardians back to their posts. No sooner had they started to leave, when a warning cry went up.

"March Warden! LOOK!" a guardian shouted as he pointed towards the stranger. Now they saw the orcs behind her. The ground rumbled and they heard the grunts and snarls of the orcs as they pursued the woman.

The stranger, nearing exhaustion, continued to run as fast as she could, clutching the bundle tighter to her body. As her legs start to fail her, the orcs gained on their quarry in relentless pursuit.

"Elbereth have mercy!" the March Warden shouted. "Prepare for a fight! Archers fire; the rest follow me!"

The archers in the trees took aim and loosed their arrows. Haldir and the other wardens ran towards the woman and orcs. They, too fired in rapid succession, their faces and bodies looking fierce as they went into battle.

No completely spent, the stranger staggered and fell. Unable to get to her feet again, she prepared herself for what she knew would come...she prepared for death.

As Haldir and the wardens came nearer, their arrows became ineffective and were abandoned. Haldir reached over his shoulder and unsheathed his sword; the others did as well and continued their attack.

The woman looked up, watching the battle around her before she turned her attention back to the bundle in her arms, sensing something was wrong, she gently shook it...nothing. She frantically removed the covering and shook it a little harder–still nothing. ‘Oh gods, he’s not breathing,’ her mind screamed. She never realized when the sound of the battle had ceased.

When the last orc was slain the wardens piled the distorted, black carcasses together, setting them to burn. Haldir turned towards the young woman, he saw the pain in her face. No sooner had the March Warden stepped towards her in concern, she cried out.

"NO!" she screamed in horror.

She got to her knees causing the hood to fall from the young woman, displaying vibrant red hair, curls framing a beautiful but tired face. She still clutched the bundle tightly to her chest roching back and forth, crying uncontrollably.

"No please! Wake up little one; don’t leave me!" she cried in desperation, pain in her voice. Caught up in her grief, she was unaware she had been surrounded with arrows aimed at her...elven arrows, for these were no men. As Haldir approached, he motioned for his wardens to lower their weapons.

She had removed the covering from the bundle she clutched, the wardens realized it was a child; unfortunately it was clear that the poor boy was dead.

She was both physically and emotionally exhausted. She’d been fleeing from her captors for what, six, seven, eight days now? Her body couldn’t take anymore, she started to raise her eyes to the surrounding elves as she collapsed. Haldir reached her before she hit the ground.

Orophin approached his elder brother, Haldir. He gently took the body of the child, handing him to another warden, then turned his attention back to his brother and young woman.

"Will she make it?" he asked with concern.

"She is alive, Orophin. I still need to check for any wounds. You and Rumil see to the child’s burial," Haldir told him.

Orophin took the child’s body from the other warden, then found Rumil. As he carried the child his heart constricted in sorrow, an innocent life cut short. As Rumil and Orophin bathed his small body, they saw many scars and bruises, some fading, some fresh; they looked at one another in shock and anger. Who could have, would have put any child through this kind of torture, for torture it was. They couldn’t understand how anyone could be so cruel. When they finished cleaning the child, they wrapped his small body in a cloak, laid him in the grave that had been dug and sang a lament for the child that tore at the hearts of the other elves. When everything had been seen to, they returned to Haldir.

"All has been taken care of as you instructed March Warden," Orophin informed him, sorrow in his voice.

Haldir had seen to the young woman and found some serious wounds, they were not made by orc blades. They had festered, became infected. The gash in her thigh would have made it difficult to run, but the most surprising injury...was the knife wound in her side, how she could have run as she did puzzled him. The infection alone should have killed her, the infection was too fare advanced. He cleansed as much as he dared then bandaged them, her exhaustion would not help her situation.

"How is she?" Rumil choked out, still reeling from the child’s burial.

"It is bad. She may be past our ability to save her; I’ve done all I can for her. If she is to have any chance of survival, we need to get her to Caras Galadhon, to the Master Healer," Haldir told them. "Rumil, run ahead to the city and take a message to the Lord and Lady. Tell them I am bringing an injured woman there; let them know it is ‘dire’. When you finish with that, gather rested wardens–no less than twenty–and send them to strengthen our borders."

"Haldir, if her injuries are as serious as you say, how could she have made it as far as she did?"

"Only the Valar know, Orophin," Haldir stated in wonderment. "I was surprised myself when I found her injuries."

On swift feet, Rumil set out to deliver the message, for if she were to survive, time was of the essence. Although it was true that strangers were rarely allowed inside of the city, surely she would not be sent away.

‘Please Elbereth, let her make it,’ Haldir thought. He gently lifted her up and settled her in a position that would, hopefully, cause her the least amount of pain. Then he spoke to Orophin.

"You handle things during my absence; Rumil will arrange for extra wardens. I will return as quickly as I can," Haldir told him.

"A swift and safe journey, brother," Orophin replied, worry clearly seen on his face as Haldir turned and left.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Haldir looked at the woman in his arms. Her beauty had not gone unnoticed by his wardens; even Haldir had to admit she was beautiful to look upon...for a mortal. He hadn’t much interest in other races; he didn’t usually concern himself with them. Now, his mind was plagued with questions about her and the child.

‘Where did they come from? Was the child hers? If her wounds weren’t inflicted by orcs, who inflicted them?’ Too many questions ran through his mind.

Haldir went at a slow pace. Her battered body couldn’t handle the jostling of a faster pace, which proved to be a ...minor irritant for him. Because of her fever, he had to stop several times, making sure he got water into her. Twice he had detour to the river because the fever spiked dangerously high and he had to immerse her in cool water to bring it down.

***********

Rumil arrived at the city, as the sun began its descent and headed to the Lord and Lady’s dwelling located in the largest mallorn in the middle of the city. He promptly delivered the message as instructed and excused himself; he had one more duty to fulfill.

Lady Galadriel made the necessary preparations. She had Beredor, the Master Healer, informed so he would be prepared and she had a talan readied for the young woman. They awaited for Haldir’s arrival.

When Haldir reached the city, the Lord and Lady were waiting for him. As they got to the talan, word was sent to the healer.

“Hannon le, Haldir, lay her on the bed, saes,” Lady Galadriel told him, concern gracing her face at the sight of the young woman. Haldir did as he was instructed, then took his leave, glancing over his shoulder once more at the young woman as he left for the living area of the talan.

When Master Beredor and his apprentice arrived, he and Galadriel undressed the woman and began their assessment. Their shock was evident as they examined the scars and bruises covering her body. It was inconceivable what she had been through.

After Beredor had finished his assessment, he focused on the more serious injuries. They were indeed serious; the infection running rampant. The woman’s body was greatly weakened. Beredor set about trying to cleanse them. It would not be easy on her for the wounds had been left too long without tending.

He turned to his Lord and Lady. “She may be past all help; both her body and soul have been badly injured. I will need your assistance, my Lady. If you would monitor the young woman; her fea may need to be kept grounded to this world,” Beredor stated before he turned to his apprentice. He would need more of the salve. “Talerion, return to the Healing Talan and bring more salve, I did not expect this much damage.”  
Both Beredor and Lady Galadriel saw to the most serious injuries first. They finished removing the infected, dead tissue, cleansed them again and applied the poultice to help quell the infection, then bandaged them. Every so often Galadriel would touch the woman’s forehead and infuse light and healing energy into her.

“You must fight, penneth. Do not give up,” Galadriel would occasionally whisper to her.

Talerion returned with more salve. He helped Beredor apply the salve to the scars and bruises that marred her body, they placed her in a healing sleep to give her body time to heal.

“We have done what we can for her,” Beredor said, “now it is up to her.”

“Hannon le, Beredor,” Galadriel replied, relieved it was done.

As they left the bed chamber and moved to the living area where Haldir waited, they continued their conversation.

“She will need someone with her. I will leave the herbs needed to help fight infection, fever and pain. Also, I will check on her frequently, but if there are any changes...good or bad, send for me,” Beredor told them.

After Beredor and his apprentice left, both Galadriel and Celeborn turned to Haldir.

“Did she say anything to you, March Warden?” the Lady asked him.

“No, my Lady,” Haldir answered.

“Were there any signs of other humans? She may have been traveling with others, but ran when they were attacked,” Galadriel asked.

“There were no signs of others, my Lady. She had already lost consciousness as I reached them; there was no opportunity to question her,” he replied.

“Them?” Lord Celeborn queried. Rumil hadn’t mentioned anyone else.

“She had a child with her, my Lord; he was already gone by the time we reached them. Orophin and Rumil saw to the child’s burial while I tended to the woman,” Haldir explained, sadness evident in his voice.

“What happened, Haldir?” Lord Celeborn asked.

“We had been watching her for awhile; she was running towards our borders when the orcs appeared. She’d been running for some distance; she staggered and fell,” Haldir told them. “We engaged the orcs then dispatched and burned them. Her injuries were not inflicted by them, so who caused them and when I do not know.”

“You are correct; the injuries were not inflicted by orc blades. The wounds were too clean. Still, place extra wardens along the borders, March Warden,” his Lord told him.

“It has already been seen to, my Lord. Rumil should have gathered and sent them out by now. I felt it prudent to strengthen the borders,” he told both his Lord and Lady.

“Hannon le, Haldir, for your diligence,” Lady Galadriel replied grateful.

“If you will excuse me, I’ll go make sure the arrangements have been carried out, my Lord, my Lady,” Haldir said as he inclined his head with hand to heart.

As the March Warden, he had many responsibilities; the greatest was keeping his Lord and Lady safe, along with his people and land. He took this responsibility very seriously. It was in his blood; it was his life.

Galadriel has chosen Indiell to care for the young woman. She sent for her, as she was one of the few were able to speak Westron.

Indiell was young by elven standards and beautiful in her own right. She was quiet, unassuming and diligent. She was more than pleased to care for the human girl. Not only had she wanted to meet a human, but it also gave her the opportunity to practice her Westron. She had always been a curious elfling; that hadn’t changed over the years. She wondered what it was like outside of the Golden Wood, to see other lands, meet other races; but, her parents had forbidden her to venture out of the Golden Wood. Now that had all changed with the arrival of the human girl; Indiell was thrilled with this duty entrusted to her.

Indiell was amazed by the differences between them. Where her hair was a pale gold, falling past her waist and straight, the young woman’s hair was a vibrant shade of read, curly and stopped just below her shoulders; it shone like silk. Where she herself, was tall and lithe, the woman was short and curvier with larger breasts than any ellith; the woman had a softness about her. Indiell’s eyes were a piercing blue color; she didn’t know the color of her charge’s eyes...yet any way. Indiell found the woman to be exotic, quite beautiful. She knew the ellyn would be captivated by this woman.

Lady Galadriel instructed Indiell to send for Beredor if needed. She was also shown and instructed about the herbs, their uses and how to administer them. A sentinel would be placed outside the talan door. He would see to any messages or run any errands Indiell may have need of.

When the Lord and Lady left, Celeborn noticed the worry on his wife’s face. “A’maelamin, what worries you so?” Celeborn asked.

“I was unable to reach the young woman’s mind,” Galadriel answered. “We know naught of her and the mirror hasn’t shown me anything of these happenings.”

“Have you sensed any danger from?” Celeborn asked.  
“No meleth, I sensed no danger, but...there is something about her that I cannot place,” she replied. Celeborn took Galadriel’s hand, letting her know he shared her concerns.

**************

When Haldir left, he had checked to make sure Rumil had sent the other wardens out. Learning they had departed, Haldir decided to check on the young woman before heading back to the border himself. When he arrived back at the talan, he found Indiell sitting in a chair next to the bed, reading.

‘She must be the one to care for the woman,’ Haldir thought to himself.

“Mae govannen, Indiell,” Haldir greeted.

“Mae govannen, March Warden,” she returned.

“I wanted to check on the young woman before I left for the border, how is she faring?” he asked.

“She is sleeping peacefully right now,” the elleth answered.

“Good. I will check on her when I return from my patrol,” he told her.

“Hopefully she will be awake then. Keep safe March Warden,” Indiell offered.

She watched him leave. He was pleasing to look upon, she admitted to herself; but he wasn’t the type she preferred and to be truthful, she wasn’t his type either. Indiell preferred an ellon like Haldir’s brother Rumil; someone more sensitive, more carefree. However, Rumil would never be interested in her...she was too quiet.

After Haldir left, she sat in the chair again and watched the woman. She thought on all she had been told about the young woman, which wasn’t much. ‘Was the child hers? How would the woman handle it if she remembered what happened? However, if he wasn’t hers, whose was he?’ Indiell thought to herself. Death was never easy to accept, but the death of one so young...mortal or not...was the hardest.

**************

Haldir thought about the woman as he traveled back to the border. There were too many questions he needed answered. Why was she so close to the Golden Wood? Where had she come from? Would there be problems with those from whom she ran, those who harmed her and the child? ‘The orcs cause enough trouble, we don’t need more from others,” he thought. The Lady would have the answers when he returned.

When he arrived back at the border, his wardens asked how the woman was.

“Everything has been done that can be done. She still lives...for now,” he answered them. “Has there been any more trouble?”

“No. All is quiet for now,” Gaerthion answered.

Haldir noticed his wardens seemed solemn, especially his brothers. They were usually carefree and gregarious, elflings at heart. Though the child was human, his death weighed heavily on all their hearts. He was an innocent, his life short lived.

As the days passed, there were no further incidents on the border. Indiell sat and cared for her charge while Haldir continued to wonder...

 

Hannon le–thank you  
saes–please  
fea–soul  
penneth–young one  
A’maelamin–my beloved  
meleth–love ®  
Mae govannen–well met  
elleth–sing. fem. elf (ellith–plural)  
ellon–sing. male elf (ellyn–plural)


	3. CHAPTER 3

 

Haldir looked at the woman in his arms. Her beauty had not gone unnoticed by his wardens; even Haldir had to admit she was beautiful to look upon...for a mortal. He hadn’t much interest in other races; he didn’t usually concern himself with them. Now, his mind was plagued with questions about her and the child.

‘Where did they come from? Was the child hers? If her wounds weren’t inflicted by orcs, who inflicted them?’ Too many questions ran through his mind.

Haldir went at a slow pace. Her battered body couldn’t handle the jostling of a faster pace, which proved to be a ...minor irritant for him. Because of her fever, he had to stop several times, making sure he got water into her. Twice he had detour to the river because the fever spiked dangerously high and he had to immerse her in cool water to bring it down.

***********

Rumil arrived at the city, as the sun began its descent and headed to the Lord and Lady’s dwelling located in the largest mallorn in the middle of the city. He promptly delivered the message as instructed and excused himself; he had one more duty to fulfill.

Lady Galadriel made the necessary preparations. She had Beredor, the Master Healer, informed so he would be prepared and she had a talan readied for the young woman. They awaited for Haldir’s arrival.

When Haldir reached the city, the Lord and Lady were waiting for him. As they got to the talan, word was sent to the healer.

"Hannon le, Haldir, lay her on the bed, saes," Lady Galadriel told him, concern gracing her face at the sight of the young woman. Haldir did as he was instructed, then took his leave, glancing over his shoulder once more at the young woman as he left for the living area of the talan.

When Master Beredor and his apprentice arrived, he and Galadriel undressed the woman and began their assessment. Their shock was evident as they examined the scars and bruises covering her body. It was inconceivable what she had been through.

After Beredor had finished his assessment, he focused on the more serious injuries. They were indeed serious; the infection running rampant. The woman’s body was greatly weakened. Beredor set about trying to cleanse them. It would not be easy on her for the wounds had been left too long without tending.

He turned to his Lord and Lady. "She may be past all help; both her body and soul have been badly injured. I will need your assistance, my Lady. If you would monitor the young woman; her fea may need to be kept grounded to this world," Beredor stated before he turned to his apprentice. He would need more of the salve. "Talerion, return to the Healing Talan and bring more salve, I did not expect this much damage."

Both Beredor and Lady Galadriel saw to the most serious injuries first. They finished removing the infected, dead tissue, cleansed them again and applied the poultice to help quell the infection, then bandaged them. Every so often Galadriel would touch the woman’s forehead and infuse light and healing energy into her.

"You must fight, penneth. Do not give up," Galadriel would occasionally whisper to her.

Talerion returned with more salve. He helped Beredor apply the salve to the scars and bruises that marred her body, they placed her in a healing sleep to give her body time to heal.

"We have done what we can for her," Beredor said, "now it is up to her."

"Hannon le, Beredor," Galadriel replied, relieved it was done.

As they left the bed chamber and moved to the living area where Haldir waited, they continued their conversation.

"She will need someone with her. I will leave the herbs needed to help fight infection, fever and pain. Also, I will check on her frequently, but if there are any changes...good or bad, send for me," Beredor told them.

After Beredor and his apprentice left, both Galadriel and Celeborn turned to Haldir.

"Did she say anything to you, March Warden?" the Lady asked him.

"No, my Lady," Haldir answered.

"Were there any signs of other humans? She may have been traveling with others, but ran when they were attacked," Galadriel asked.

"There were no signs of others, my Lady. She had already lost consciousness as I reached them; there was no opportunity to question her," he replied.

"Them?" Lord Celeborn queried. Rumil hadn’t mentioned anyone else.

"She had a child with her, my Lord; he was already gone by the time we reached them. Orophin and Rumil saw to the child’s burial while I tended to the woman," Haldir explained, sadness evident in his voice.

"What happened, Haldir?" Lord Celeborn asked.

"We had been watching her for awhile; she was running towards our borders when the orcs appeared. She’d been running for some distance; she staggered and fell," Haldir told them. "We engaged the orcs then dispatched and burned them. Her injuries were not inflicted by them, so who caused them and when I do not know."

"You are correct; the injuries were not inflicted by orc blades. The wounds were too clean. Still, place extra wardens along the borders, March Warden," his Lord told him.

"It has already been seen to, my Lord. Rumil should have gathered and sent them out by now. I felt it prudent to strengthen the borders," he told both his Lord and Lady.

"Hannon le, Haldir, for your diligence," Lady Galadriel replied grateful.

"If you will excuse me, I’ll go make sure the arrangements have been carried out, my Lord, my Lady," Haldir said as he inclined his head with hand to heart.

As the March Warden, he had many responsibilities; the greatest was keeping his Lord and Lady safe, along with his people and land. He took this responsibility very seriously. It was in his blood; it was his life.

Galadriel has chosen Indiell to care for the young woman. She sent for her, as she was one of the few were able to speak Westron.

Indiell was young by elven standards and beautiful in her own right. She was quiet, unassuming and diligent. She was more than pleased to care for the human girl. Not only had she wanted to meet a human, but it also gave her the opportunity to practice her Westron. She had always been a curious elfling; that hadn’t changed over the years. She wondered what it was like outside of the Golden Wood, to see other lands, meet other races; but, her parents had forbidden her to venture out of the Golden Wood. Now that had all changed with the arrival of the human girl; Indiell was thrilled with this duty entrusted to her.

Indiell was amazed by the differences between them. Where her hair was a pale gold, falling past her waist and straight, the young woman’s hair was a vibrant shade of read, curly and stopped just below her shoulders; it shone like silk. Where she herself, was tall and lithe, the woman was short and curvier with larger breasts than any ellith; the woman had a softness about her. Indiell’s eyes were a piercing blue color; she didn’t know the color of her charge’s eyes...yet any way. Indiell found the woman to be exotic, quite beautiful. She knew the ellyn would be captivated by this woman.

Lady Galadriel instructed Indiell to send for Beredor if needed. She was also shown and instructed about the herbs, their uses and how to administer them. A sentinel would be placed outside the talan door. He would see to any messages or run any errands Indiell may have need of.

When the Lord and Lady left, Celeborn noticed the worry on his wife’s face. "A’maelamin, what worries you so?" Celeborn asked.

"I was unable to reach the young woman’s mind," Galadriel answered. "We know naught of her and the mirror hasn’t shown me anything of these happenings."

"Have you sensed any danger from?" Celeborn asked.

"No meleth, I sensed no danger, but...there is something about her that I cannot place," she replied. Celeborn took Galadriel’s hand, letting her know he shared her concerns.

**************

When Haldir left, he had checked to make sure Rumil had sent the other wardens out. Learning they had departed, Haldir decided to check on the young woman before heading back to the border himself. When he arrived back at the talan, he found Indiell sitting in a chair next to the bed, reading.

‘She must be the one to care for the woman,’ Haldir thought to himself.

"Mae govannen, Indiell," Haldir greeted.

"Mae govannen, March Warden," she returned.

"I wanted to check on the young woman before I left for the border, how is she faring?" he asked.

"She is sleeping peacefully right now," the elleth answered.

"Good. I will check on her when I return from my patrol," he told her.

"Hopefully she will be awake then. Keep safe March Warden," Indiell offered.

She watched him leave. He was pleasing to look upon, she admitted to herself; but he wasn’t the type she preferred and to be truthful, she wasn’t his type either. Indiell preferred an ellon like Haldir’s brother Rumil; someone more sensitive, more carefree. However, Rumil would never be interested in her...she was too quiet.

After Haldir left, she sat in the chair again and watched the woman. She thought on all she had been told about the young woman, which wasn’t much. ‘Was the child hers? How would the woman handle it if she remembered what happened? However, if he wasn’t hers, whose was he?’ Indiell thought to herself. Death was never easy to accept, but the death of one so young...mortal or not...was the hardest.

**************

Haldir thought about the woman as he traveled back to the border. There were too many questions he needed answered. Why was she so close to the Golden Wood? Where had she come from? Would there be problems with those from whom she ran, those who harmed her and the child? ‘The orcs cause enough trouble, we don’t need more from others," he thought. The Lady would have the answers when he returned.

When he arrived back at the border, his wardens asked how the woman was.

"Everything has been done that can be done. She still lives...for now," he answered them. "Has there been any more trouble?"

"No. All is quiet for now," Gaerthion answered.

Haldir noticed his wardens seemed solemn, especially his brothers. They were usually carefree and gregarious, elflings at heart. Though the child was human, his death weighed heavily on all their hearts. He was an innocent, his life short lived.

As the days passed, there were no further incidents on the border. Indiell sat and cared for her charge while Haldir continued to wonder...

　

Hannon le–thank you

saes–please

fea–soul

penneth–young one

A’maelamin–my beloved

meleth–love ®

Mae govannen–well met

elleth–sing. fem. elf (ellith–plural)

ellon–sing. male elf (ellyn–plural)


	4. Chapter 4

 

When Galadriel left Saerian, Beredor and Indiell met the Lady at the bottom of the mallorn that held Saerian’s talan.

"Mae govannen my Lady," they both greeted her happily.

"Mae govannen Indiell, Beredor," Lady Galadriel replied.

"So our little guest has finally awoken," Beredor stated.

"Yes she has Beredor, but...her soul is grieving," Lady Galadriel told them, the pain clearly heard in her voice.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I will go check on my patient," Beredor said, anxious to see Saerian.

*************

When Beredor reached Saerian’s talan, he greeted Berion before he entered. When he entered Saerian’s room, he greeted her with a smile. "Good evening Saerian. I am Beredor, the Master Healer and I am very happy to see you awake," he told her cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

She looked at him questioningly before she asked, "How...do you know my name?"

"I met Indiell on my way here, she told me," he answered still smiling.

"I...am...fine," Saerian answered warily, fighting the urge to run.

"Please, may I check your wounds?" Beredor asked. "If you would just lie back for me."

Saerian looked at him like he’d lost his mind; he was male and if she had to run, she couldn’t do so lying down. Her eyes darted around, searching for an easy means of escape.

Beredor saw the fear in her eyes and sensing the unease in her pained his heart. ‘Does she really think I would seek to harm her?’ he thought to himself.

"Little one, I promise I mean you no harm. I just want to check your wounds and nothing more," the healer said to reassure her. He fought to keep the anger out of his voice; anger towards those who made her like this.

Saerian kept her eyes on him, as she grudgingly complied, still not convinced he wouldn’t hurt her. She laid back and he covered her with a sheet before starting to lift her night shift. Her body began shaking uncontrollably. Beredor spoke softly, trying to soothe her as he checked the wounds; they had healed nicely.

"You may sit up now little one. They have healed very well," Beredor told her quite pleased. "Now, would you like to tell me how you came by them?" Saerian just stared at him, not answering.

"Come now, won’t you tell me?" Beredor encouraged her to speak.

"Maybe...the orcs?" Saerian replied flatly.

"Ai Saerian, the wounds were too clean to come from their weapons," the healer informed her recognizing her evasiveness.

Saerian refused to say anymore. They just stared at one another, neither of them spoke until the Master Healer sighed and patted her hand; she drew it back from his touch.

"That’s alright child, maybe another time. Indiell should be here momentarily," Beredor offered before he left.

***********

While Beredor checked on Saerian, Galadriel spoke with Indiell about the child, the new information she had gleaned from the young woman.

"Give her time to grieve Indiell," Lady Galadriel told her. "Do not allow anyone to disturb her right now."

"She knows the child has passed?" Indiell asked hurting for Saerian.

"Yes Sweetling, he was her nephew and just a babe," Galadriel sadly stated. "She is having difficulty accepting it; she blames herself."

"Does she have family, my Lady?" Indiell asked, hope ringing in her voice and her heart.

"No, her family perished two years ago," Galadriel replied still feeling the young girl’s desolation.

"It is my fault. When she asked me about him, I hesitated before I spoke," Indiell choked out as tears filled her eyes.

"Ah pen dithen, it is not your fault; she would have found out anyway," Lady Galadriel comforted her, "and it would not have been easier on her."

"I hurt for her, my Lady. She’s been through so much for one so young, I see the suffering in her eyes," Indiell quietly said. "The scars she carries also tell the story of cruelty." Indiell saw the surprised look on Galadriel’s face and quickly explained. "I saw the scars when Beredor tended to her wounds...they were...horrible," Indiell said broken hearted.

"She hides much Indiell, as does my mirror. The scars do tell part of her story–she has been badly abused," the Lady stated in disgust. "Keep a close watch on her, be there for her."

"That will be easy my Lady, I like her," Indiell said from her heart.

********

When they went their separate ways, Galadriel returned to her dwelling, deep in thought. Celeborn saw the anguish on his wife’s face and pulled her into a tight embrace. "What vexes you so A’maelamin?" he asked in all sincerity.

"Saerian has suffered so much meleth nin. The child was her nephew and the last of her family. She blames herself for his death and I know she hides something more, but what and why I do not know. Her mental barriers are very strong; they protect her," Galadriel told him, worry written on her face.

‘Could this human be a danger to us? Could she be a spy of Sauron? There are mortals who have allied themselves with him...it’s a possibility,’ Celeborn thought. There were still too many questions with no real answers.

"Maybe it would better if she left when she is able, meleth," Celeborn told his wife softly, still holding her close.

"No meleth nin, there is nothing to fear, I am sure. I sense no malice, no danger from her; but, what I do sense is a lot of inner turmoil...pain, guilt, self-loathing. Something terrible has happened to her in her short life and the child’s death has compounded it. She trusts no one and she protects herself at all cost," Galadriel stated discouraged. "I am sure that is why I cannot reach her."

Celeborn conceded that was a possibility; but he remained wary of the young woman.

"Maybe it would help Saerian if she spoke to the wardens who tended to the child. It may put her mind at ease and bring her some peace," Galadriel told Celeborn. "Orophin and Rumil will be back from patrol in three days, I will speak to them then."

********

Indiell reached Saerian’s talan as Beredor was walking out and she stopped him. "How is she?" Indiell asked.

"Her body has healed very nicely, but...her soul is deeply wounded Indiell; I am unsure how to proceed with healing it," Beredor told her, feeling helpless.

Indiell bid Beredor a good night then entered the talan and sat the tray on the table; she made her way to the bed chamber. Indiell found Saerian curled up on the bed and saw the tear tracks on the woman’s face; her heart ached for the woman. She knew Saerian needed to eat but, she didn’t have the heart to disturb her–not yet anyway.

‘The child was her nephew, not her son; but, that doesn’t lessen the pain,’ Indiell told herself, as a heaviness settled on her own fea.

It had been a very long time since an elfling had been born in Caras Galadhon, but there had been a few families who sought refuge here and some of them had elflings. Saerian’s nephew would have been welcomed here. It would have been nice to have another little one around.

Indiell noticed Saerian’s sleep was less than peaceful so she sat on the bed. She stroked Saerian’s brow, she softly sang to the woman; however Saerian never found a restful sleep and soon Indiell fell into a light reverie herself.

When the two women woke the next morning, Indiell tried to get Saerian to eat but she refused. Indiell knew she needed to eat something. Saerian only had had broth and the tea with the herbs that Beredor had left which Indiell spooned into her while the woman was unconscious. As Indiell continued to try to coax her into eating, Saerian continued to refuse. Two days passed and she still refused all to eat. Indiell became very worried and decided to speak with the Lady.

*********

While Saerian slept one afternoon, Indiell left to see the Lady. When she approached the Lady’s dwelling, the guard granted her entrance. As she approached the royal couple she inclined her head and placed her hand to her heart.

"I am sorry for disturbing you," Indiell apologized.

What is wrong penneth?" Galadriel asked as she noticed the concern on Indiell’s face.

"My Lady, Saerian refuses to eat, even to the point of ignoring me. She is getting weaker and I am at a loss. I don’t know what to do," Indiell anxiously stated.

"I was afraid of this happening. Indiell, she wants to die; she refused to live," Galadriel sadly replied.

"What can we do to help her?" Indiell asked upset. "I cannot sit by and watch her wither away."

"Keep trying pen vuin, you will think of something. Do not give up so easily," the Lady answered encouragingly. "Show her she is not alone."

"Yes my Lady, I will do what I can," Indiell answered still unsure what to do. "Hannon le." She bowed as she left.

Galadriel sighed and Celeborn enveloped his wife in his arms; he knew she was hurting and very concerned for this young mortal.

*********

Indiell returned to Saerian’s talan. Since her friend was still asleep, Indiell straightened up the talan–not that there was much to clean–to keep herself busy. She tried to think of what she could do to get Saerian to eat. When, Saerian awoke she tried again. "Please Saerian, eat with me?"

Saerian shook her head in answer and Indiell looked at her in frustration. This continued one more day before an idea came to her. Saerian hadn’t had a proper bath because of her wounds. ‘Maybe,’ Indiell thought,’just maybe, a bath would relax Saerian enough that she would be agreeable to eat.’

Saerian had been given a talan with a bathing chamber. Indiell prepared the bath and once it was ready, she coerced a semi catatonic Saerian into the tub. Indiell washed Saerian’s hair and rinsed it.

Indiell heard Haldir call out as he entered the talan and the elleth told him she would be right there. Leaning over, Indiell whispered, "I will be right back Saerian." Indiell stood up and walked out of the bathing chamber to the living area; she saw Haldir waiting–she wondered why Berion let him in.

"Saes March Warden, you must leave now," Indiell politely said.

"Indiell..." Haldir started to speak before she interrupted him.

"Saes Haldir, go speak with the Lady. Any questions you have, she can answer," Indiell told him quietly.

‘Who does she think she is?’ Haldir thought, scowling at the elleth. ‘I give the orders, I don’t take them!’ He was not pleased with Indiell.

"Listen. Closely. Penneth." he started to say, his irritation becoming quite clear.

"No, you listen...I follow OUR Lady’s instructions just as you do! If you have question...go speak to Lady Galadriel, now, saes leave," she told him more forcefully than intended. With that she turned and stormed back to the bathing chamber.

Haldir just stared after her, his anger ready to explode. Then he sighed–loudly–as he turned and walked out of the talan.

　

Mae govannen–well met

penneth–young one

meleth nin–my love

A’maelamin–my beloved

pen dithen–small (little) one

pen vuin–dear one

elleth--sing. fem. elf


	5. CHAPTER 5

 

Haldir sighed loudly and decided not to argue with Indiell as was his wont. He turned and left the talan; his anger burning inside. As March Warden, he needed to give his report anyway; but, that wasn’t the point. He approached the royal dwelling and was granted entry. Haldir entered and saw the slight smile gracing his Lady’s face.

"You are not use to being ordered around Haldir. Indiell was following my instructions. I told her no one was to disturb the young woman–that included you," Galadriel said smiling. "Do not vent your anger at her pen vuin, she has become quite...protective of Saerian."

"I understand," Haldir replied, holding his annoyance in check.

"You are here to give your report?" Galadriel asked.

"Yes," Haldir answered. "There was a small skirmish but, it was quickly handled. Also, there were some minor injuries incurred but all are now recovered. I have sent out the next patrol to relieve those at the border," Haldir stated efficiently.

"Hannon le Haldir. Now speak what do you truly want to know?" the Lady told him smiling again.

"Have you learned anything about the human girl?" Haldir asked anxiously.

"Not much I am afraid. Her name is Saerian; the child was her nephew. She bears the guilt and blame for his death. She lost her family two years ago and she is now alone," Galadriel informed him, unable to hide her sorrow. "She refuses to eat and if Indiell can not reach her, she will die. She trusts no one and has strong mental barriers that protect her; barriers I can not breach without causing...great harm."

"Then I assume your mirror has not shown you anything?" Haldir asked perplexed. "This concerns me, my Lady.

"Both my gift of sight and my mirror are being quiet for reasons of their own Haldir; but, be at peace. I sense no danger from her," Galadriel answered. "She is no danger to us; however–perhaps to herself.

With their conversation concluded, the March Warden bowed as he left. He still was not happy; some questions were answered, but many more were not. His Lady’s assurance didn’t alleviate all his concerns either; he would have to wait.

‘I am a Guardian of these woods. I am responsible for all who resides her and knowing naught of this girl, this human, makes me uneasy. I want the answers now," Haldir thought, his irritation escalating. His dealing with humans taught him they could not be trusted. The sooner she is gone, the better I will feel...she will be nothing but trouble," he grumbled.

Haldir worked his impatience up and decided he was getting his answers now–enough was enough. He was not going to let her endanger his people. The longer she remained the greater the risk to them all. He strode with determinate steps to the girl’s talan. Berion blocked Haldir’s way as he reached the door.

******************************************************************************

After Saerian finished bathing and dressing, Indiell tried to fix the young woman’s hair. However, the short length and curls proved too difficult for the elleth.

"You have beautiful hair Saerian, but it is so short and curly. I cannot do anything with it," Indiell said in mock exasperation.

"Even I have trouble with it, but it doesn’t matter anyway," Saerian muttered blandly.

Hearing a commotion outside, Indiell excused herself and walked out of the talan. She saw Haldir.

"What are doing back here, Haldir?" Indiell hissed. "Did you not speak with the Lady?"

"Yes I did, but there are still questions I need ; I want those answers now and I AM going to speak with her!" Haldir demanded. "Do you want to be responsible for any trouble that may come because of her...a mere human?"

"You worry for naught Haldir, she is not dangerous. That so called ‘mere’ human is killing herself. What harm can she do in the state she is in?" Indiell seethed.

"She. Is. Human. That is enough! Whoever she is running away from could follow her here; that could have grave consequences for us all Indiell! Will you have me risk the lives of everyone here for her?" Haldir furiously countered.

"If that is the way you feel March Warden, then why did you save her? Why not just let her die with the child? I knew you were strict and demanding Haldir–you have to be with the responsibility you shoulder–BUT I would never have thought you cold and heartless!" Indiell angrily spat.

"I don’t know why I did what I did Indiell! But, we know nothing of this woman. You have not had dealing with humans; you do not know their nature. She can bring trouble her, maybe unintentionally, but bring it none the less." Haldir tried to reason with her.

"If she is running from someone, then all the better she is here Haldir. I may not know humans as you do, but the scars I saw on her..." she broke off suddenly when she saw the confusion on his face. "Did you not see them?"

"No. I did not undress her when I tended her wounds," he stated. "What scars?"

"Did neither Beredor nor the Lady speak of the injuries they found?" Indiell asked incredulously. The horror of seeing Saerian’s body for the first time came flooding back to her.

"NO! I was in another room; there was no reason for me to be in there. I knew the wounds were serious," Haldir answered. He didn’t understand what the elleth was saying.

"There were so much more than those injuries, older injuries Haldir. Go speak with Beredor; ask him what he found or ask the Lady. However, you are leaving–now!" Indiell told him coldly. She turned around and stomped into the talan, leaving Haldir to fume.

For the second time that day, Haldir stood staring after the elleth. He was shocked by this confrontation with Indiell. It was so unlike her. Haldir looked at Berion, who shrugged and grinned at him; their scuffle already forgotten. Haldir scowled at the sentinel before he left. ‘This is not over penneth," Haldir muttered.

******************************************************************************

When Indiell entered the talan, she noticed Saerian hadn’t moved. The young woman stared at nothing. Indiel smiled as she approached although her body still shook from the confrontation. "Sorry, I needed to take care of something. Would you like to eat now? I can send Berion for something," Indiell asked with hope.

"I am not hungry but you can go," Saerian stubbornly answered.

"Please Saerian! You need to eat something! You haven’t eaten in days; you will die if you do not!" Indiell begged. Saerian shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t care.

‘What can I say that will help her? Ah Elbereth! Saes, help me to help her!" Indiell prayed. She was in a quandary as to how to help Saerian before it was too late.

　

　

Haldir, again, is left with unanswered questions and wondering.

　

　

Hannon le–thank you

saes–please

penneth–young one

pen vuin–dear one


	6. CHAPTER 6

 

Upset and exhausted at her inability to reach Saerian, Indiell decided to speak to Galadriel one more time. She knew this situation was now becoming dire, this was the fourth day Saerian hadn’t eaten and Indiell was still at a loss. Indiell left Saerian’s talan, heading to the Lady’s dwelling when she ran into Orophin and Rumil.

"Mae govannen Indiell," both ellyn called as they approached her.

"Mae govannen Orophin, Rumil," Indiell greeted.

"How is the young woman?" Rumil asked. Both noted the sadness in the elleth’s eyes.

"Not good. Saerian’s wounds have healed, but she refuses to eat. She is dying and I don’t know what to do," the elleth told them. "Where are you both heading in such a hurry?"

"The Lady requested to see us, we are on our way there," Orophin answered.

"Saes, will you give my message to her?" Indiell asked.

"We will inform the Lady of your concerns," Rumil told her.

"Hannon le Orophin, Rumil," Indiell gratefully replied.

**************************************************************************

After Haldir left Saerian’s talan, he started towards his own talan, then decided to speak with Beredor. Arriving at the Healing Talan, Haldir entered and told Callion, another healer, that he would like to speak with the Master Healer. Callion left Haldir in the main area of the talan as he went to get Beredor.

Callion knocked on Beredor’s door and was told to enter.

"Master Healer, the March Warden would like to speak with you," he informed Beredor.

"Hannon le Callion, I will be right there," Beredor said, wondering what Haldir wanted.

Beredor emerged from his office a few moments later and walked to the main area of the Healing Talan; Haldir was waiting. "Mae govannen March Warden. Callion said you wanted to see me," Beredor greeted. "How may I help you?"

"I am sorry for disturbing you Beredor, but it is about the human girl," Haldir told him.

"I don’t know what else I can tell you Haldir, but, I will answer any questions I can," the healer replied.

"What can you tell me about the woman’s wounds? Indiell implied there were others," Haldir asked curious.

"Ah yes, the scars; they traumatized the poor elleth. The woman’s body is covered with them and bruises too numerous to count. Some looked to have serious to the point it amazed me she survived. Scars overlapped so you can’t tell what caused them. Some were very old and already healed, others still fresh," Beredor answered angrily. "They were caused by many different things; but this I will tell you...she suffered extreme cruelty Haldir and for a long period of time."

"Beredor, Indiell said the woman is refusing to eat, that she is dying. Is there anything you can do?" Haldir asked.

"I am not trained in that area of healing. Maybe Lord Elrond could, but he would not make it here in time. I wish I could help and it saddens me that I am unable to do anything for the woman," beredor answered, grief clouding his eyes.

"Hannon le Beredor, I appreciate your insight," Haldir said. Beredor had given him much to think on. He felt for the young girl. She lost her family, her nephew and suffered terrible cruelty yet survived. Haldir thought back to one for who he had cared.

Toranil–a brother in arms–a friend Haldir grew up with, went thru training with suffered great harm at the hands of humans. Like her, he survived but he was forever changed. Haldir knew Toranil should have been relieved of duty, but Haldir had not done so. His friend had become reckless in battles, seeking his own death. Toranil found it, and with him several others went to the Halls of Mandos because of the guardian’s actions. ‘No, because of my actions. NO! Because of Saerian’s people’s actions! They destroyed my friend, they destroyed his gentle soul!’ Haldir thought angrily. Humans could not be trusted–period. He knew this personally.

‘My first priority is to my People; but do we put her out to fend for herself? Does she not deserve protection also? The Lady said she was no danger and she’s never been wrong," Haldir thought. A war raged inside of him.

******************************************************************************

When Indiell and the two ellyn parted company, she headed back to Saerian’s talan while Orophin and Rumil continued on to the Lady’s dwelling. When the brothers arrived they inclined their heads and placed their hands over their hearts in greeting.

"You requested to see us my Lady?" Orophin asked.

"Yes, I have a request for you both. I think it would help Saerian if you spoke to her about the child," Galadriel said.

Orophin and Rumil looked at one another, their eyes spoke what each was thinking–they did not want to do this.

"But..." Orophin began when Galadriel held up her hand stopping him.

"I know it is hard but you both tended to the child. I believe it better if she heard it from you," the Lady explained.

"We will see it done my Lady," Rumil sighed in defeat.

As Orophin and Rumil left, they looked ill. Before they did anything, they would talk with Haldir.

******************************************************************************

As Indiell started back towards Saerian’s talan, an idea came to her–one she hoped would work. She gathered some wild flowers, then ran to her talan and grabbed her flute. Hoping this would help, Indiell stopped at the Great Hall and made arrangements to have something brought to the young woman’s talan.

When Indiell had left Saerian earlier, she was sitting on the bed. Now she was sitting in the living area. ‘This is promising,’ Indiell thought, quite pleased. The elleth placed the flowers in a vase and set them in Saerian’s sight. Soon their soft, sweet fragrance filled the room. Saerian continued staring out at the trees, never looking at Indiell.

"We are in the trees," Saerian whispered.

"Yes, our talans, our city, is built in the trees, although some buildings are on the forest floor for practical reasons. We are Galadhrim which means ‘tree dwellers.’ Saerian, these trees are sturdy and safe; there is nothing to fear," Indiell reassured the young woman.

"I am not afraid. It feels strange but it is also...comforting," Saerian said quietly in awe.

Indiell sat in the chair next to the young woman and started playing her flute. It was a soft, peaceful tune pleasing to Saerian’s ears and a balm to her soul. The young woman turned to look at Indiell, a half smile on her lips. When Indiell finished playing, she smiled back at Saerian.

"It is good to see you up and about my friend," Indiell said happily.

Saerian was shocked at Indiells words. ‘If she only knew about me, about what I have done she wouldn’t call me that. If anyone knew, they would quickly rid of me,’ Saerian thought disparagingly.

"Thank you," Saerian reluctantly replied.

"Would you like something to eat now?" the elleth asked, holding her breath.

"No thank you I’m not hungry. You play beautifully," Saerian answered, hoping to change the conversation.

"Please? I know and understand your sorrow Saerian; but I do not want to lose a new friend. You are the first human I have met and you are nothing like I have been told; I have always been curious about other races, especially humans. I hope we could get to know one another better. Come, please, eat with me?" Indiell pleaded.

Saerian’s expression caused the elleth to blush. Thinking she may have offended Saerian, Indiell apologized. Saerian started giggling and the look of disbelief that crossed Indiell’s face, made her giggle more.

"You too? I had the same thought about elves," Saerian told Indiell. Looking at one another, they both started laughing. Saerian finally conceded and agreed to eat with Indiell.

The elleth was thrilled at her victory; a few moments later the food had been delivered, they sat down and ate.

Later that evening, Indiell ran into the Lady, who wore a bright smile. Indiell bowed and smiled back.

"I knew you would reach her penneth. My trust was well placed," Galadriel praised her.

"Hannon le my Lady," Indiell replied beaming with pride.

　

　

mae govannen–well met

hannon le–thank you

elleth–fem. elf sing.

ellyn–male elf plur.

penneth–young one


	7. CHAPTER 7

 

When the meal had been delivered, Saerian got up and moved to the table. As she sat, the woman looked at what was brought; there was broth, bread, cheeses, fruits and nuts.

"Indiell, there is too much, I won’t be able to eat much right," Saerian told her.

"You will have to start slowly since you haven’t eaten in a while. You will start with light fare," Indiell told her as she placed the broth and slice of bread in front of Saerian. "Remember to eat slowly; I don’t want you to get sick."

"You sound like my..." Saerian paused "my Ma, when one of us was sick; she used to say the same," the woman told the elleth, her voice tinged with sadness.

"I am sorry, I did not meant to cause you any pain," Indiell apologized.

"I am fine. What will we do with what is left? It would be wrong to waste it," Saerian asked softly.

"We will put it in the cooking area, it will keep there for you whenever you are ready for more," Indiell told her. "Maybe when you feel up to it, we can take some of our meals at the Great Hall. I usually break my fast there."

"What is the Great Hall? A large kitchen?" Saerian asked with curiosity.

"It is used for several things, including celebrations, but mainly it is a centralized meeting place. Many take their meals there, especially those who have no family. Others do so to visit and catch up with friends. Sometimes we will have music and dancing after the evening meals," Indiell explained.

Saerian was not able to eat much, but, at least she ate and this thrilled Indiell. She wanted to know more about her new friend, but Indiell knew this was not the time to ask questions. Instead, she regaled the woman with stories of Caras Galadhon and her life. The elleth even tried to teach Saerian some Sindarin.

When the two females finished eating, Indiell led Saerian out on to the balcony. It was spacious and open. Chairs sat in each corner near potted plants and a settee sat off to the side. The railing was made of lattice work with vines entwined in and out of the open work. Indiell sat in the chair near the settee where Saerian chose to sit. The view was beautiful looking out and over the trees.

"I believe if we got you out in the sunshine and fresh air, it would be good for you," Indiell stated with some excitement.

"We are outside now, isn’t this enough?" Saerian warily asked.

It is a good start; but, it would be better if you got some exercise. Also a change of scenery will be beneficial. I could show you our city and some of Lady Galadriel’s flower gardens. It is beyond beautiful; it offers a sense of peace and calm like nowhere else. I can ask the Lord and Lady for permission if you would like," Indiell said hopefully.

Saerian didn’t answer immediately. She feared being amongst a crowd; it terrified her. Memories of other times, other places, played through her mind. ‘I can’t, I don’t dare; yet–Indiell has cared for me, it would not be right to crush her excitement. But what if something happened?’ Saerian silently argued with herself.

"Hen..Han...Hannon le, I would enjoy that * _not really*,_ but you don’t have to go to any trouble * _please don’t*_ ," Saerian said trying to sound happy about this.

"It is not any trouble." Indiell told her.

‘Not for you,’ Saerian thought.

"But first you must continue to eat and regain some of your strength. Now that you have eaten, you should rest. I will be back soon," Indiell told her happily.

"Saes I am not tired. Can’t I just sit a while longer?" Saerian asked earnestly.

"You were badly injured and I think you should rest," Indiell tried to convince Saerian.

"But I am tired of lying down. What if I promise to lay down later?" Saerian pleaded. "I will just sit her and not move."

"I really..." Indiell started to say before conceding. "That will be acceptable; but, remember to lie down. I will be back when I am done."

"Hannon le," Saerian replied, the elvish words flowing more comfortably.

Indiell gave Saerian a light blanket and reminded her of the promise. After the she-elf walked out, Saerian curled up on the settee she was sitting on. She closed her eyes and listened to everything–until at last, she fell asleep.

***************

Haldir thought about Saerian and her situation. He tried to put himself in her place...alone in this world, his brothers and parents gone. Then he thought about what Beredor had told him, the cruelty she endured. ‘Was there no one to protect her? What exactly happened to Saerian and the child?’ he asked himself. He still had his concerns, still wanted his answers; but he could understand why she would have barriers up–it was the only way the woman could protect herself.

Haldir had inconspicuously watched the two maidens from his balcony. He had a perfect view to keep an eye on the young woman, both to make sure she was well and to try to see if answers could be found indirectly by her actions–not admitting to himself she was also enticing to his eyes.

*************

Indiell made her way to the royal dwelling, full of excitement. She requested to see the Lord and Lady. Approaching them, she inclined her head in greeting. She knew that it was forbidden for strangers to walk about their city but, she had to try.

"My Lord, my Lady, I am sorry for disturbing you," Indiell sincerely offered.

"You asked to see us pen dithen?" Galadriel asked.

"Yes, I have a request. Saerian is eating now and she seems to be coming around. I would like permission to show her our city and especially your garden my Lady. I believe the fresh air and exercise would be good for her," Indiell said, hope in her heart.

"You know our law regarding that, yet, you want us to set it aside for her?" Celeborn asked.

"I understand my Lord and that is why I am here requesting permission. She needs to know life is still worth living, that it can still have meaning," Indiell pointed out, holding her breath.

Galadriel turned to her husband, "Meleth nin, Indiell has a good point. The fresh air and exercise would be good for her," Galadriel told him placing her hand lovingly on his arm.

"If you think it would be beneficial, then I will concede to your decision, meleth,"Celeborn told his wife smiling.

"Indiell, you have our permission to show her around. I think it would be advantageous for her, especially my garden," Galadriel told the young elleth.

"Hannon le," Indiell replied ecstatically.

After Indiell left, Galadriel turned to back to her husband. "Hervenn nin, I am finally gleaning some information about the woman...albeit small amounts. Her barriers are lowered a little. She is beginning to learn to trust again thanks to Indiell. As her trust grows, her barriers will continue to crumble," Galadriel explained.

"Are you going to tell me meleth?" Celeborn asked grinning, knowing she would not share with him yet.

Galadriel smiled, mirth dancing in her eyes. "Not just yet meleth nin. In time I will share," Galadriel said.

********

‘Now that Saerian is eating, I should stock her talan with provisions. I should do that while I am out,’ Indiell told herself as she headed to gather the supplies. When the elleth finished obtaining the food, she started back to Saerian’s talan.

On her way back, Orophin and Rumil saw Indiell and stopped her.

"Mae govannen Indiell," they greeted her.

"Mae govannen," Indiell cheerfully replied.

"Where are you heading?" Rumil asked.

"Back to Saerian’s talan. I have picked up some provisions for us," Indiell answered smiling.

"You seem much happier and with the food stuff I assume she is eating," Orophin stated happily.

"Yes, she is and I am extremely pleased. How was your talk with Lady Galadriel?" Indiell asked.

"The Lady requested we speak to Saerian about her nephew. Lady Galadriel thinks it would help her," Rumil stated sullenly.

"Saes! You cannot, not yet! Saerian is not ready. She is still too emotionally fragile! If you speak to her now it could throw her back into despair; she could be lost to us forever this time," Indiell begged.

"We aren’t looking forward to talking with her about it either," Rumil said in relief.

"We will acquiesce to you for now Indiell. We want to speak with Haldir first, but have not located him yet. However, we will have to speak with Saerian soon," Orophin told her.

"Hannon le Orophin, Rumil," Indiell said relieved.

**********

The brothers left in search of Haldir while Indiell continued on her way. Saerian awoke while the elleth was still gone; she got up and made her way to the balcony.

Caras Galadhon offered its own serenity and healing power; its beauty was indescribable. The mallyrn trees were larger than any trees Saerian had seen. The elven dwellings built in them attested to their sturdiness; the talans were built amongst the branches, incorporating the natural growth of the trees. Paths, steps, and bridges were built up, over, and around the trees; they offered easy access from one tree to another. When the sun set, it looked like the stars made their home amidst the boughs, giving the elven city a celestial beauty. Everything was built to enhance the nature world around it.

Entering the talan, Indiell noticed Saerian on the balcony. "Did you rest Saerian?" Indiell asked.

"I slept like I promised and just woke," Saerian answered as she got up and began to help.

Realizing what Saerian was doing, Indiell told her firmly, "No you do not. Sit back down, I will see to this."

"Is there anything left to eat? I’m hungry," Saerian asked, her stomach rumbled.

"There is still some bread, cheese and fruit; I would suggest just bread and a slice of cheese," Indiell smiled.

"I would prefer some fruit, but alright," Saerian pouted. "However, I will get it myself as you are busy." The woman stood and walked to the cooking area and grabbed her food.

While Saerian ate the bread and cheese, she and Indiell talked as the elleth finished putting the provisions away.

"We have permission to walk about the city and Lady Galadriel’s garden," Indiell said thrilled.

Though Saerian feared being in the midst of a crowd, she realized she was excited to see the garden.

"Can we go now?" Saerian asked.

"We should wait until you have gained some strength back. I don’t want you overly tired," Indiell told her with some concern.

"Saes Indiell, just a short walk?" Saerian asked, hope shining in her eyes.

Indiell relented. ‘A short walk would not hurt," the elleth thought. "Ok, but just a short one," she told Saerian. "Go freshen up while I finish this"

When they were ready, Saerian became nervous and unsure about leaving the talan.

　

elleth–sing. fem. elf

Hannon le–thank you

saes–please

pen dithen–small (little) one

meleth nin–my love

hervenn nin–my husband

Mae govannen–well met


	8. CHAPTER 8

Orophin and Rúmil continued their search for their elusive eldest brother. ‘Where can he be?’ they wondered. They had looked everywhere they could think and finally found him the last place they looked; deep in the woods.

Haldir sought solitude to ponder everything. ‘Saerian is quite exotic for a human; her name suited her. But, what happened to her? The woman had a fierce protector in Indiell. Maybe I judge her too harshly,’ Haldir reluctantly admitted. His conflicting feelings kept gnawing at him, which caused irritation to flare up. It was much easier before she arrived. ‘By Eru, she is human!’ Haldir angrily told himself; laying blame on the woman.

He didn’t want to feel–what–sorry? Protective? What? As his thoughts continued, he found himself in a quandary. ‘What is happening to me?’

Haldir heard his brothers’ approach and called out to them. He descended from the flet. Reaching them, Orophin and Rúmil told him about Galadriel’s request.

“Haldir, the Lady wants us to speak with Saerian about the child,” Orophin stated gloomily.

“You know we have never done this and we are unsure how to speak with her,” Rúmil bemoaned. “The Lady thinks because we tended to the human child, we should speak to her. We would rather you talk to her,” he pleaded.

“You have always been the one to carry such a burden. Also Indiell said the young woman is not ready yet,” Orophin told Haldir.

“This task was given to you; I agree with our Lady,” Haldir told his brothers. However, they did not want to hear this.

“Saes Haldir! Can’t you do this?” Orophin begged.

“I am sorry, you can’t disregard the Lady’s request but I can help you,” Haldir offered.

“That is better than nothing,” Rumil pouted.

***********

The three brothers spoke at length on how and when to speak to Saerian. The Lady mind spoke to Haldir. “Indiell should be there also. The young woman is beginning to trust her,” Galadriel told her March Warden.

“I understand my Lady,” Haldir replied.

“The answers we seek are locked deep within her. She has suffered great harm and her fears are many. Do not doubt Indiell’s role in helping Saerian; listen carefully to her,” Galadriel informed him.

“I understand. Indiell thinks it is too soon, that she isn’t ready yet. Maybe we should let Indiell decide when the young woman is ready,” Haldir explained.

“Then we will wait for Indiell,” the Lady told him.

**********

Indiell had presented Saerian with a gift, a beautiful gown; the woman stunned by this unexpected kindness. Saerian had never seen anything so exquisite. Putting it on, the gown fit perfectly. The dress hugged her body in all the right places, showing off her curves; tears filled the woman’s eyes. She had never owned anything as elegant as this.

“It is beautiful Indiell, hannon le; but I can’t accept this, it is too much. It shows too much, my scars will be seen; everyone will stare. I do appreciate your thoughtfulness, but...”Saerian was interrupted.

“Enough Saerian! You can and you will accept it. The scars are barely noticeable, besides, you look beautiful. Saes, wear it for me,” Indiell told her.

Saerian just stared at Indiell. The elleth took her hand and pulled the woman to the mirror; Saerian couldn’t believe she was looking at herself. The pain and guilt was still embedded deep in her heart; Saerian knew she should tell Indiell and she really was thankful for all the care and kindness she’d been shown but–did she dare? ‘I don’t deserve this, their kindness; yet, they give it freely–why?’ Saerian wondered.

*********

Indiell bubbled with delight at the change in her new friend. When the maidens were ready, Indiell led Saerian out of the talan. Seeing the sight before her, Saerian’s expression was one of awe; the wariness she felt pushed to the back of her mind. Reaching the forest floor, Indiell spied Orophin and Rúmil. When the two ellyn stopped, Indiell became fearful they had changed their minds; but, she was quickly put at ease. The elf maiden introduced Saerian to the brothers.

Indiell sensed her friend’s fear. The elleth was afraid the woman would bolt back to the talan; surprisingly she didn’t. Saerian did step back from them. Males were males, no matter their race; Saerian distrusted them, although those two seemed friendly enough. The ellyn stared at the young woman, stunned by her beauty. They finally remembered their manners and spoke.

“Mae govannen Saerian. We are glad you are better, we have been worried about you,” Orophin said sincerely.

Saerian kept her eyes lowered and nodded. “Hannon le,” she whispered surprising the two brothers.

“You know our tongue little one?” Orophin asked her.

“Indiell has taught me some of your words,” Saerian answered him timidly.

“You have a great friend in Indiell,” Rumil told her smiling.

“What are you two fair maidens doing?” Orophin stated grinning brightly.

“We are taking a short stroll. Once Saerian is stronger, I will show her all of Caras Galadhon,” Indiell answered. Sensing Saerian’s growing unease, Indiell added, “We should be going.”

“Enjoy your stroll then. It is nice to finally meet you Saerian,” Rumil stated.

*******

The females continued with their walk.

“They are beautiful,” the young woman quietly said, causing Indiell to laugh.

“They are thinking the same about you and are probably trying to find a way to get your attention,” Indiell told her with a grin as Saerian looked at the elleth in stunned disbelief.

“It is breath taking here,” Saerian said enraptured by the view before her.

Everywhere, everything she saw was built amidst their natural surroundings; blending as one. Some elves smiled as they passed, others nodded their greetings while others stopped and spoke with them. Just a few stared, making Saerian uncomfortable. It did not take long for the city’s beauty to again mesmerize her; she felt a calmness, a peacefulness here that she had never known.

******

As they walked leisurely and started to enter Galadriel’s garden, Haldir saw them. Not knowing Galadriel had given them her permission, he quickly strode towards the pair, anger growing with each step. Once he reached the two females, he started to berate Indiell in Sindarin, causing Saerian to flinch. Saerian could not understand what was being said, but, she did understand the March Warden’s tone. Indiell tried to explain but Haldir was too furious–he would not listen.

This cold, arrogant elf terrified Saerian. She knew all too well what happens with anger like this, she’d experienced it many times. She wanted to run but her fear paralyzed her.

While Haldir continued his argument with Indiell, something blazed to life in the young woman. Saerian’s own anger surfaced and pushed her fear aside. ‘How dare this elf treat her friend like that!’ Saerian’s mind screamed. Her own anger finally boiled over and the human girl found her voice. Saerian yelled at him, not thinking of the consequences.

“Stop it! Leave her alone, she has done nothing wrong!” the woman yelled at Haldir.

Both Indiell and Haldir stared at Saerian in shock. Haldir turned his anger towards her. He grabbed the young woman and threw her over his shoulder which elicited a scream from Saerian. Haldir strode towards her talan as Saerian continued to scream and pummel his back–her strikes had little effect on his muscular back. The fear resurfaced and turned to pure terror. As Saerian’s mind thought about what would happen when they got to the talan; her body convulsed.

Finally overcoming her shock, Indiell ran after Haldir, still trying to explain–without success. Orophin and Rúmil heard the commotion and turned to see what was happening. They saw Saerian over Haldir’s shoulder and knew it did not bode well for her. They started running also.

Reaching Saerian’s talan, he entered and dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. Terror overtook the woman’s sense as she continued trembling; Haldir stood over her with hands on his hips, seething. Saerian scrambles from the bed to cower in the corner. She waited for what she knew would come; beating, rape, maybe both. Indiell rushed in and placed herself between Haldir and Saerian.

“You are *NOT* to leave this talan! You are *NOT* to wander our city without permission and you *WILL* have a warden with you!” Haldir growled at Saerian before turning to Indiell. “And you! You should know better Indiell! Strangers are not allowed to roam our city,” he reprimanded the elleth.  
Turning back to Saerian he ground out, “And you woman, would do well to hold your tongue!”

“You CANNOT do any worse to me that has not already been done–except to KILL me and that I would gladly welcome!” Saerian vehemently spat at the glowering elf.

Orophin and Rúmil arrived in time to hear the woman’s words; both the younger ellyn and Indiell looked at Saerian horrified. Orophin and Rúmil tried to calm their brother and get him out.

“That is enough Haldir!” they shouted at him.

“This does not concern either of you so stay out of it!” Haldir retorted.

“Stop now Haldir! Don’t you see what you have done?” Orophin admonished.

“Did you not hear or understand just what Saerian said?” Rumil asked angrily.

Haldir stopped and looked at the woman; he finally realized that Saerian was huddled tightly in the corner. He let his anger blind him from all reasoning–he caused this. Although Saerian’s terror was clear to see, her eyes held a fire in them. Haldir looked at her closely, he noticed the scars she bore on her chest and arms; only then did he understand exactly what she must have been through and what his overreaction caused her to think. His treatment of her was overly harsh and guilt settled in him.

‘I should have listened before I reacted,” the Guardian chided himself.

Indiell had had enough and seized the opportunity while Haldir was quiet; she would have her say now.

“I hope you are pleased with yourself March Warden! I ALREADY HAD permission from our Lord and Lady. Lady Galadriel thought Saerian would benefit from the fresh air and exercise, that her garden might bring the young woman some peace. This. Did. Not. Have. To. Happen! I am not an elfling or without honor, Haldir. I would not deliberately disobey our laws. How dare you assume I would! How *DARE* you threaten a girl who has been through what she has! We were finally making progress and now your actions may have ruined everything. Whatever happens now is on you. March Warden or not Haldir...You. Were. Wrong! Get out!” Indiell demanded irately.

The ellyn were shocked by this outburst, the three of them stared at the women. They saw Saerian reach out to touch Indiell’s arm, as if begging the elleth to stop before something worse happened.

Orophin grabbed Haldir’s arm and pulled him out of the talan while Rúmil tried to repair the mess his eldest brother made here.

“Saes Saerian, try to understand, Haldir shoulders weighty responsibilities that he takes seriously; the lives of everyone here depends on him. I am not saying what he did was right, his actions were uncalled for. I apologize to both you and Indiell,” Rúmil told her. His heart broke to see Saerian like this, like an abused, wounded animal. ‘Haldir went too far this time!’ Rúmil thought to himself. He again apologized to both maidens then turned and left the talan.

When Rumil was gone, Indiell turned towards Saerian; she was sobbing uncontrollably by this time.

elleth–sing. fem. elf  
saes–please  
hannon le–thank you  
mae govannen–well met  
ellyn–pl. male elf


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 BETA’D

When Rumil left, Indiell turned towards Saerian who had shoved herself tightly back in the corner. The woman’s body shook with uncontrollable sobs. Kneeling next to her, Indiell went to embrace Saerian; but the woman flinched from her touch, recoiling further into the corner–if that was possible. Indiell withdrew her hand as she spoke softly to Saerian. However, when that didn’t work, she tried singing.

After what seemed like hours, Saerian began to calm and eventually allowed Indiell to help her from the floor, leading her towards the bed. As they sat on the bed , the elleth continued holding her. When the young woman was spent, she slept; but it was fare from peaceful. Saerian never woke for the evening meal so after Indiell checked on her, the elleth ate and cleaned up. Finishing up, Indiell left for her talan to gather a few things she might need; it would be a long night.

************

In the meantime, Rumil caught up with his brothers, he was still angry with Haldir.

“How is Saerian, Rumil?” Orophin asked in concern. Haldir looked at Rumil, never saying a word while his youngest brother glared back.

“She is not good. She would not look at me or acknowledge my words; but then, why would she. She was still cowering on the floor like a small, beaten and terrified animal. I don’t know what will happen and right now Haldir, I am ashamed. I have seen you deeply angered brother, but, I have never seen you like this. You were wrong ” Rumil told Haldir seething.

Haldir groaned; he knew full well what he had done was terribly wrong and regretted his brashness. He knew he deserved the tongue lashing he got from the maidens and his brothers. He owed them all an apology.

‘I have to find a way to make things right. Her reaction clearly showed how sever a life Saerian had. If it was just my duty, then why do I feel this guilt? Yes, I overreacted, but, Indiell should have told me Ai, she tried and I would not listen,’ Haldir thought. His self-loathing was abundant. ‘What have I done?’

************

Having raised Haldir and his brothers after their parents passed, Galadriel loved them like her own; however, she was upset with Haldir and she let him know it.

“Haldir, I told you to listen to Indiell yet you did not,” Galadriel’s voice chided in his mind.

“You are correct my Lady and I am deeply sorry for it,” Haldir replied sullenly.

“You were wrong penneth. Indiell is correct; whatever happens now is solely on your shoulders. Celeborn and I know the responsibility you carry Haldir, but you must temper it with compassion and kindness,” the Lady told him curtly.

“I understand my Lady,” Haldir acknowledged.

“You were angry with yourself,” Galadriel stated.

“Yes my Lady. I transferred it on to the young woman and I overreacted,” he admitted in irritation, whether with himself or the Lady he didn’t know.

“You can not blame one person for another’s action and that is what you are doing. You are blaming Saerian for what happened to Toranil, just because she is human,” Galadriel pointed out.

“I did my Lady,” he admitted, not proud of himself.

“And do you still feel that way now?” she asked him.

“No my Lady and I will find a way to rectify this mess I made,” Haldir answered feeling like an elfling again.

“I have more information that I was able to glean while Saerian’s barriers were lowered,” Galadriel told him. “Also my mirror has shown me a little of the young woman.”

“What have you learned?” Haldir asked anxiously.

“To begin with she has the gift of sight,” Lady Galadriel told him.

“No mortal has that gift,” Haldir said matter of factly.

“There are not many penneth, but, it is possible. She does not understand it herself and she has been treated badly because of it. Secondly, she comes from an ancient bloodline thought lost to this world. She doesn’t know who or what she is. Both her body and her soul have been broken over the years. You, Haldir, have made it worse,” Galadriel told him.

“I know my Lady and all I can say is I am sincerely sorry for my behavior,” Haldir replied contritely.

“You know well that humans can be intolerant of what they do not understand; now you have shown Saerian the same can be true of elves. You sense how deep her pain goes, but I can tell you it goes much deeper than you suspect. She has been granted the use of the Healing Pool and you will take her when the time is right,” she informed Haldir.

“I understand my Lady,” Haldir groaned as he broke the connection. ‘That is all I need,’ he sighed.

*********

Haldir sought out the flet near his talan; it was high enough to see over the top of the trees. He pondered over what he’d learned of Saerian and what he’d done to her. ‘She hasn’t done anything to warrant my actions except being human; I let my own prejudice cloud my senses. There is something that draws me to her, but what? She is from an ancient bloodline but, that does not mean she is immortal, so what is she?’ Haldir asked himself.

He had to admit his admiration for the girl, her tenacity in defending Indiell despite her fear. He had clearly seen the terror yet she was fierce; there was fire in her eyes. ‘When did things start to change? When did I start to care about the life of one human girl?’ he again asked himself.

***********

While Haldir was deep in thought, a scream interrupted the quiet of the night. Realizing it came from Saerian’s talan, he quickly made his way there. He rushed in and found her in the throes of a nightmare. Haldir moved to the bed and sat next to her, he tried to soothe Saerian but she violently jerked away from him–she cried out. Lifting her in his arms, Saerian struggled harder against Haldir and another scream tore from the woman’s throat.

Indiell was on her way back when she heard the scream and began running. She rushed in and found Haldir restraining Saerian; the elleth bristled for another confrontation.

“Saes Indiell, sit down,” the ellon requested briskly.

Indiell started to object, however, Haldir pleaded with her to be quiet and to sit down. When the elleth finally sat, he maneuvered Saerian into her arms then stood. Immediately, the distraught woman settled.

“I heard her scream so hold you tongue pen dithen,” Haldir began cutting Indiell off as she opened her mouth to speak. “I did not mean any harm. I did not know what was happening so I came to help. She was having a nightmare and I was trying to soothe her,” Haldir explained.

“Soothe her Haldir, really? After what happened today, you really thought you could soothe her?” Indiell questioned him, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

“Indiell, I am sorry for my actions, I was wrong but it cannot be undone. I am here because I thought there was a problem,” he answered honestly. The elleth knew he told the truth, he did regret his actions; but, she was still angry.

“How did she fare after my outburst?” Haldir asked in contrition.

“How do you think Haldir?” Indiell retorted coldly. He didn’t answer, he couldn’t. Indiell did see a look of remorse on his face; he felt guilty. “Do you really want to know?” she asked with a sigh.

“Yes, saes Indiell, I need to know,” Haldir softly answered.

“She flinched from my touch. She has never done that before; you made her afraid of me. I could not get her out of the corner. Haldir, she cowered there for over an hour. She finally allowed me to help her to the bed. She cried herself to sleep and she did not wake to eat,” Indiell told him in irritation. “She never said a word. I do not know what damage has been done, but, I pray no harm comes to her. Now, is this what you wanted to know?”

“Hannon le Indiell. Saes, inform me as soon as she wakes. Again I am sorry,” the ellon stated.

“You may be sorry Haldir, however, it may be too late,” Indiell replied.

“Maer du Indiell,” Haldir said. Indiell never replied back, Haldir left the talan.

***********

Indiell got Saerian situated on the bed, the woman’s sleep still troubled. She wished she could help. A thought came to the elleth; she needed Rumil. However, did she dare leave Saerian again? While she was contemplating what to do, there was a knock and Rumil entered.

“How is she doing Indiell?” he asked quietly.

“I do not know Rumil. She has been asleep for some time, but has been plagued by nightmares. I was thinking of finding you, I was hoping you could use a calming incantation to give her a restful sleep,” Indiell told him. “I know you were trained as a healer also.”

“Let me try, I cannot guarantee it will work,” the ellon told her. “I never finished my training. I became a warden instead.” The had moved to the bedchamber where Rumil knelt next to Saerian; he stroked across her brow. Saerian flinched and whimpered as he softly whispered the words–he hoped it would give her the rest she needed.

**********

After leaving Saerian and Indiell, Haldir returned to his talan. He bathed, trying to relax. When he finished, Haldir donned his sleeping pants and poured himself a glass of wine. Moving to his balcony, Haldir saw Rumil leaving Saerian’s talan and wondered what he had been doing there. ‘Probably just checking on the woman,’ the thought flitted through Haldir’s mind. She was mortal and he refused to let his brothers become involved with her. However the real reason–even he refused to admit–was he was taken with her himself. He knew he may have ruined any chance now, and he groaned. He gulped the last of the wine and fell into bed. His thoughts wouldn’t let him find rest; he got up, left his talan, climbed to the flet near Saerian’s window and watched the woman as he thought. He acknowledged that nothing was going like it should and he had no one to blame but himself.

 

elleth–sing. fem. elf (ellith–plural)  
penneth–young one  
pen dithen–small (little) one  
saes–please  
maer du–good evening  
maer aur–good morning  
ellon–sing. male elf (ellyn–plural)  
hannon le–thank you  
lirimare–lovely one


End file.
